


Danger, Danger

by AciidHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Gencio - Freeform, M/M, Writing request, ask to tag, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Lúcio is faced with a predicament that turns out to be more than he bargained for.





	Danger, Danger

**Author's Note:**

> AU: There isn’t a worry about another Omnic Crisis, so Overwatch never attempted a recall. Everyone still knows each other somehow. Other details and yadda yadda aren’t involved due to irrelevance within the context of the story.
> 
> The original request was by comendobiscoito.  
> Prompt Summary: Lúcio gets stalked by a fan, and at first he's convinced that he can handle it. Things take a turn in a direction that proves otherwise.

“All right! Let’s do this!” Genji laughs in amusement as he watches Lúcio at the gate. His plane was scheduled to arrive any minute, and he would be on his way to the United States. Lúcio had worked on arranging a tour for his new album, and wanted to make sure it was a world tour. He’d started at Rio de Janeiro, his home place, before starting to move outward. His popularity had skyrocketed with the album’s release along with his Vishkar infiltration, and millions were eager to see him perform. As if summoned by his thoughts, Lúcio turns from the gate’s entrance and waves to Genji. He waves back with a large smile, and blows a kiss as the gate opens. The crowd starts shuffling forward to present their tickets and board the plane, so Lúcio has to turn and present his ticket. Goodbyes had been shared already, and Genji would be traveling separately to meet him in his hotel room. They weren’t hiding their relationship from the public, but Genji got overwhelmed by massive amounts of people after a certain point, and Lúcio opted to deal with the crowds himself. Genji whistles as he turns from the gate and makes his way back out, noting with a smile that someone rushing to the line before seating closed is wearing a shirt with Lúcio’s logo on it. He stops to refasten his visor once outside of the airport, and begins making his way to his car. It almost feels silly to be driving a car like anyone else; being a cyborg made plenty of things feel silly. A message lights up Genji’s visor, and he opens it as he starts the car.

    _Just found a seat in boarding! I’ll see you at the hotel, gatinho. Miss you already!_ Genji smiles as he pulls out of the busy and packed parking lot, making a slow journey to the highway so he can begin his drive to New York. Lúcio had started his American shows in the west coast, and they were leaving from Colorado. It would be a long drive, but Genji had no worries about being prepared for the roadtrip. He sends a quick response before putting his attention to the road.

    _I’ll see you in a few days. Hope the first shows go well! Good luck!_

\--/--/--

    Genji almost regrets going on the road trip by the time he’s in Indiana, but forces himself to continue pushing through. About a quarter of the way finds him running into Hana Song, a good friend of theirs. She’d just finished a local tournament somewhere in Missouri, and he questions her about it as she climbs into the car with a pink suitcase adorned with various charms and decorations.

    “I get invited to participate in tournaments in places I didn’t even think would _have_ tournaments. It’s crazy.”

“How many invitations do you accept?”

“As many as I can, to be honest. I haven’t gotten tired of traveling yet. By the way, if you’re going to meet up with Lúcio in New York, why aren’t you flying with him?” Hana turns to look at Genji with a curious expression, head tilted as she regards him. He shrugs, sparing only a glance in return to dedicate most of his attention to the road.

    “Too many people,” Genji says simply. Hana nods, popping her gum.

    “Fair enough. Hey, is anyone else going over to this set of shows? Or are you lone-wolfing it?” Genji chuckles.

    “I suspect Hanzo may show up for a day or two near the end of the set, and Jesse may help crew with the equipment if he feels up to it. Everyone is pretty busy, though,” he replies.

    “So this is the perfect opportunity to bond! We’ll be best friends by the time we get to New York,” Hana exclaims.

    “I almost forgot, don’t you have other gear from the Missouri tournament?”

    “Satya and Fareeha offered to take my stuff back for me. They came with to the tournament but they’re ready to go home.”

    “Well then, it’s just you and me, out in the open road.”

    “Do you know any car games?” Genji hums thoughtfully.

    “I can’t say that I do.”

    “Oh man, you have to know car games! They’re always fun, no matter how old you get. Look at me. I’m a decorated veteran and champion gamer, but license plate doubles are still fun as shit.”

    “Hm. We’ll see.”

\--/--/--

    By the time they reach Ohio Genji is ready to pass out.

    Hana offered to switch out drivers every time they stopped for a break, and Genji is grateful for the arrangement. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this tired before, and he regrets opting out of the plane ride. Every once in awhile Lúcio sends him a text amidst what Genji can only assume is a horrifically busy schedule.

    _I’m starting to wonder why I put a two week set here. There can only be so many cities before people start getting tired, right? And we still have a few days before shows actually start. Most of our time has been going into sound checks and prelim set ups._

_Jesse, Lena, and Emily say hi, by the way!_ The texts lift Genji’s mood a considerable amount, glad that his boyfriend is still having fun despite the stress.

    _Such is the struggle of a world famous musician and revolutionary fighter. You haven’t run into any Vishkar, have you?_

_No, I’ve been fine. Miss you!_

_Miss you too. I’ll let you know when we’re close to the hotel._

_Okay! I’ll talk to you later, gotta go help Jesse with some of the equipment._

    Hana checks the navigation device attached to the dashboard of the car, squinting and leaning into it as Genji heaves a large yawn.

    “I keep forgetting you went vintage with your car. The GPS says we just need to go through Penn, and we’ll be in New York before we know it.” Genji groans from the passenger seat, stretching his arms and legs out with a grimace. He’d removed his visor to press his face against the passenger window, basking in the feeling of the cool glass against his face. The past hour had been spent trying to take a nap, and Hana giggles at the red spot pressed into his cheek.

    “Double 4.” Hana leans over to lightly punch Genji’s arm, and he chuckles.

    “It seems you’re going to win this car game,” he says, and Hana snorts.

    “Hardly. Do you know how much my hand hurts from punching metal for the past four days? You probably broke my hand and I haven’t even realized it yet.” she pouts to him. “Also, I’m fucking tired, Genji. Let’s find another rest stop so we can switch.”

    “Alright, but give me a moment first. I need to maximize my beauty sleep for when we get there, otherwise Lúcio might break up with me.”

    “That’s not even remotely true and you know it.”

    “Quiet, I’m sleeping.”

\--/--/--

    Just as he sets down the first of many speakers for the concert, Jesse claps a large hand on Lúcio’s shoulder with a frown.

    “Hey, are you sure you’re not gonna tell Genji about this when he gets here?” Lúcio grimaces, avoiding eye contact with his friend. It’s fairly easy, considering how much taller Jesse is than him.

    “I’ve dealt with people like this plenty of times before. I’ll be fine,” he eventually replies. Jesse purses his lips as he lowers his hand.

    “Just because you’ve done this dance before doesn’t mean I don’t gotta worry at all,” he says. “If it becomes a concern we can get security to deal with them, you know.” At this Lúcio immediately shakes his head.

    “Nah, we won’t have to do that. Worst that’s happened so far is a handful of notes and declarations of love. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Jesse still doesn’t look convinced, but he nods, relenting.

    “If you say so. Just be careful, yeah? There’s no need to give Genji a heart attack by being kidnapped or something before he gets here.” Lúcio gives a dry laugh, waving a dismissive hand.

    “Don’t worry, Jesse. I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to me.” Jesse tips his hat, still frowning, and he begins making his way back to the crew members still setting up . Lúcio crosses his arms with a sigh. He shouldn’t have brought Jesse into this, because he knows that Jesse wouldn’t hesitate to jump and get Genji involved. He wonders if Genji will be arriving soon and pulls out his phone.

    _Hey, gatinho! How’s the road trip going?_ A few minutes pass before he gets a reply.

    _It’s hell and I can’t wait until it’s over. We’re almost out of Penn, though, so we should be at the hotel by tomorrow night. When’s the first show again?_

_Day after tomorrow. You’ll be here just in time! We can go out for a nice dinner before the show_

    _That sounds like heaven. I’ve eaten food from every fast food chain known to man at this point._ Lúcio laughs, shaking his head.

    _I’m proud of you for surviving this long. Next time I’m not listening to you when you try to weasel your way out of a flight_

_Fair enough_

    Lúcio’s attention is diverted by an approaching security guard holding something in his hand.

    “I don’t mean to interrupt anything, but another note came in for you from the crowd waiting outside. I know you said you accepted almost any gift, but-” he holds out the folded piece of paper, and Lúcio takes it. Unfolding the paper reveals a drawing of him holding a frog surrounded by green hearts with a message underneath it.

    _Lúcio, you’re my favorite musician! You’re like the best guy ever! I even found out your room number to meet you!_ Lúcio’s eyebrows raise, and he looks back up at the guard.

    “Did you see who gave this to you?” the guard shakes his head, expression conveying his guilt.

    “No, I didn’t. They managed to hand it off and disappear before I could get a good look at them,” he replies. Lúcio worries his lip between his teeth. This kind of thing has happened before, but nothing had ever come of it. Despite this, he’d always get nervous over messages claiming to have found his hotel rooms. In light of the other notes that had recently come in, all bearing similar sentiments of their apparent imminent meeting, Lúcio briefly wonders again if he should tell Genji. After a moment he decides against it, stuffing the note into his pocket.

    “Thanks for bringing this to me, man. I’ll make sure to be extra careful, I promise,” he says to the guard. He leaves after offering a curt nod, and Lúcio forces himself to smile in return. Lena passes by with a crate of water bottles and white tee shirts and stops in front of him with a curious frown.

    “Is something going on? I just saw a security guard looking horribly nervous,” she says. Lúcio puffs his cheeks out in a hard breath, aware of the note crumpled in his pocket.

    “No, nothin’s wrong, I promise. Everyone seems to be worrying more than usual,” he replies. Lena raises an eyebrow.

    “Really now? So potentially crazy fans stalking you isn’t enough to worry about?” she asks.

    “It’s not! I can handle it. Nobody ever follows up with the whole ‘I know your room number!’ nonsense. It’s just a note.” Lúcio pats his pocket.

    “If you say so, love. Just be careful, yeah?” she says. Lúcio stands up and clasps a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

    “I will be. Thank you guys for keeping an eye out for me. It means a lot.”

    “No problem, luv! Just holler if you need anything!” And with that Lena skips away despite the weight of the crate she’s carrying. Lúcio shakes his head, making his way back to the other crew members and remaining speakers.

\--/--/--

    Lúcio, Jesse, Lena, and Emily make their way back to the hotel that night with tired, dogged steps. Lúcio can’t wait to get back to his room and pass out on the bed, eyes so heavy he’s having trouble keeping them open. He waves goodnight to the others as he begins making his way to the elevator, rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes. It wouldn’t do to injure himself trying to walk the frankly short distance to his hotel room. When he finally finds his room, Lúcio pulls out his keycard to open the door, and he notices something taped onto it. His stomach churns as he plucks the paper off the door. It’s another drawing that accompanies a message with the same scratchy handwriting as before.

    _I found it, you see? I decided to wait until tomorrow so you could get some rest! I’ll see you then!_ There is no signature at the bottom of the page, and Lúcio sucks in a sharp breath. The note in his pocket feels like it’s burning against his thigh now, a heavy weight that suddenly feels more than a simple flattery. He considers yet again about telling Genji, but his stomach twists at the thought. _It’s nothing I can’t handle,_ he thinks, pulling the first note out of his pocket. He steps inside his hotel room and turns on the light, taking both notes and tossing them into the trash bin. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Genji.

    _I’m so tired, gatinho. Hurry up and get over here </3 _

_I already asked Hana if we could fly in on her mech, but that’s a no go :( We’re ahead of schedule so we should be there tomorrow afternoon._ Lúcio smiles at the response. He quickly changes into comfortable night clothes and goes through his night time routine. He collapses on the bed with a yawn, stretching his arms over his head. Despite his exhaustion, though, the presence of the notes in the trash bin keep him tossing and turning throughout the night.

\--/--/--

Lúcio is woken up the next morning by a knock at the door and a cheerful call of “Wake up, sleepyhead!” He rubs the sleep from his eyes with a groan and sits up. A quick glance at the digital clock on his nightstand shows that it’s already eight o’clock, and he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. It takes a few moments for the voice to catch up to him, but when it does, he stops short. The voice sounds unfamiliar, so he stops and sucks in a quiet breath. Another quick knock.

“Come on, you must be awake by now! I didn’t see you leave your room yet, so I know you’re in there,” the voice chirps. Lúcio feels his heart beginning to race, and he scrambles to pull his phone out. The text doesn’t turn out quite right in his rush to send it, but he doesn’t care. As long as it’s sent, he hopes that it’s enough on short notice. He briefly considers a phone call instead of waiting for a response, but it feels like it would be too risky. Who knows how thin these hotel walls are.

_Jesse pseron outsdie room help_ // The knocking becomes slightly more incessant.

   

“If you really are still asleep I can wait here until you wake up! I don’t have anything to do!” the voice calls out. Lúcio’s phone screen lights up, and he thanks the heavens that he’d put it on silent the night before.

_???? Are you okay I’ll be there in a sec_ ! Lúcio attempts to take a deep breath and forces his hands to stop their shaking as he types out a response.

_Still in my room, I’m alright for now.  I don’t know who it is oh god please get over here_

_There are a fuckton of people in the halls I might be a few minutes_

“Damnit!” Lúcio curses under his breath, glancing at the door as if the presence would somehow hear it from across the room.  He hears humming from behind the door just as his screen lights up again.

_Who is that outside of your room?? I’m coming in through the window_. Lúcio almost wants to cry in surprised relief as he reads the message from Genji of all people. It was the best timing possible, and he’s never been more glad to hear from him than he has in this moment.

_I thought you were going to be here this afternoon but thank fuck you’re here now it’s a stalker outside my room,, Please help me,,,_ Lúcio sits back down on the bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest. The humming hasn’t ceased. If anything, it’s become more steady and loud, as if their voice alone could eventually break through the door. Regret comes to him, now; why hadn’t he listened to his friends? They were concerned about him, and he’d brushed them off like it was nothing. He was capable of protecting himself; it seemed silly to involve them in something as inconsequential as an overly-dedicated fan. Now that they were sitting right outside his door waiting for him to wake up and step outside, he felt ridiculous. Why had he been so willing to give even the possibility of a threat a gloss over as if it meant nothing? Lúcio regrets his inaction, now, but it does nothing for his current predicament.

A soft knock from his left makes Lúcio flinch. Had his stalker given up on the door and somehow scaled the building to make it to his window?  He turns and sees the familiar glint of Genji’s visor twinkling through the window. He scrambles over and opens it, eyes already burning. Genji wraps his arms around Lúcio the second his feet hit the ground, tilting his chin up to look into his face.

“You have no idea how glad I am that I got here when I did. How long has he been there?” Genji asks.

“I don’t know. Probably all night.” Lúcio hears his voice quiver, and Genji unwraps his arm from Lúcio’s torso to remove his visor. Worried hazel eyes track the tears that run down Lúcio’s cheeks, and he frowns deeply. His voice is nothing more than a soft murmur.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here now.” Lúcio sniffles as quietly as he can, nodding.

“I’m glad for it, gatinho. I was taking the fast road to full-on panicking, and you came by just in time.” Genji leans down slightly to give Lúcio a quick kiss and makes his way to the door. His face is hard and pressed into an intense frown.

“What do you think we should do about him?” he asks. Lúcio bites his lip.

“Well, I texted Jesse just before you got here once I found out they were outside. He might be here any minute.” Genji nods, backing away from the door.

“Alright.” He looks at Lúcio again. “Did you tell any of the others about this? I assume this isn’t a spur of the moment occurrence,” he says. Lúcio offers a sheepish chuckle.

“About that…” Genji looks surprised.

“You didn’t tell anyone?”

“I thought I could handle it. It was just notes and the like. Harmless stuff.” Lúcio shrugs, glancing at the floor. “Didn’t know it would get this bad.” Genji sighs goes back to put his hands on Lúcio’s shoulders.

“I know you can handle yourself, but there’s nothing wrong with getting our friends on your side just in case,” he murmurs. “We have to look out for each other.” Lúcio nods.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll try to stop playing tough guy so much if I don’t need to.” With a smile Genji gives Lúcio another kiss.

“I’m so glad I got here early,” he says. Lúcio laughs.

“I am too, but now that I think about it, why’d you go straight for the window?” Genji shrugs.

“I had to announce my presence with style,” is the cheeky reply.

“You really didn’t, but okay.”

“Hey, is that you, Lúcio? I hear talking through the door! Are you awake?” the voice pipes up from outside the room again, and Lúcio freezes. Neither get the chance to respond before a new voice sounds through the door.

“Hey there, what do you think you’re doin’ outside my door?” Lúcio lets out a heavy sigh of relief at Jesse’s familiar drawl from the other side, and he listens as the stalker begins spluttering in surprise.

“What? I- what do you- this is Lúcio’s room. I double checked.” they sound more confused than anything.

“I don’t care about any double checks, kid. I’ve got a keycard right here to show for it.” Lúcio’s grateful now that he gave Jesse the spare card, in the event that he misplaced the other one.

“Hey, don’t call me kid! I’m twenty-two!” Indignant, now.

“Whatever you say, kid. Either way, you’re in front of my door, and the fact that you’re here snoopin’ for Lúcio for lord knows what is creepy. Get lost,” Jesse says. He sounds sharp and stern, like a parent scolding their teenager.

“ _Fine_ , whatever. I’ll just find him after the show, or the next one. I’ll manage.” And with that, Lúcio and Genji hear heavy footsteps receding from outside Lúcio’s room, and the door clicks open. Jesse steps inside, wearing a deep frown and gripping something tightly in his hand.

“Shit, that was unsettling.” He stops when he sees Genji in the room, and his frown disappears in an instant.

“Genji, hey! I didn’t know you were here!” he exclaims. Genji gives Jesse a quick hug with a chuckle, gesturing behind him.

“Just arrived. Who was that at the door?” he asks. Jesse clicks his tongue, setting down a white plastic bag onto one of the room’s chairs.

“Stalker. Creepy son of a bitch. Lúcio, do you want me to tell security or the cops about that guy? You must’ve heard him through the door. Ain’t quittin’ yet.”

“That would probably be a good idea. I don’t want to be sleeping with one night open for the next two weeks,” he replies. Jesse claps a hand onto his shoulder.

“Yeah, you really need the rest. Important thing is that you’re safe.” With a smile Lúcio pulls Jesse into a quick hug.

“Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it.” He stops for a moment before turning to Genji with an eyebrow raised.

“Wait, I almost forgot. Where’s Hana? Didn’t you guys come together?” he asks. Genji waves a dismissive hand.

“Yeah, but she’s with our stuff and the car. Said something about wanting to get settled before looking around.”

“Well, I think we should be safe for now. Why don’t you call her up and tell her to meet us somewhere for breakfast?” Genji pulls out his phone, smiling as Jesse stretches out on the bed with a happy sigh.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Jesse. We’ve got food to eat.” A soft groan rises from the pillows. He smiles at Lúcio again and gives him another kiss.

“Glad that you’re safe,” he murmurs. Lúcio chuckles.

“Yeah, me too. Thank you again for getting here when you did. You ready to go out for a rockin’ breakfast?”

“I’ve been ready. Let’s get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Genji’s road trip route was as follows, if anyone is interested: Colorado, Kansas, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Penn, New York
> 
> Requests are open for one-shots and drabbles! You can also find me on Tumblr as stunning-spirits.


End file.
